


Shadows Reborn

by keybladejediqueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Phasma, Bisexual Finn (Star Wars), F/M, Female Knights of Ren, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keybladejediqueen/pseuds/keybladejediqueen
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey





	Shadows Reborn

Juno watched from the back of a parked royal carriage as the street vendor placed the last of the freshly baked goods on the stand before turning his attention to a stray cat running off with an apple. She smirked at the sight of the old idiot screaming and running off to a random guard.

_This was her chance. No turning back, she was going to get that bread._

Keeping her surroundings in check; Juno carefully backed away from the carriage and slipped through the crowd, being careful not to arouse suspicion from the guards. The closer she got to the cart, the more confidence she gained until she was finally at her destination. Juno smiled triumphantly as she picked up an empty basket and scooped up as much food as it could carry.

Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder made Juno freeze and turn to see a beautiful boy—no, a young man—around her age looking back at her with a look of disapproval and amusement glimmering in his honey brown eyes.

"Hi." He finally said after a short period of silence between them.

Juno snapped out of the hypnotic trance set by the man's unexpected beauty and swiped his hand away, "Bye!" she said as she took off, just in time for the vendor to return and notice that a portion of his merchandise was gone.

"I leave for 10 minutes and the new arrivals are _gone_!" The vendor shrieked. He noticed the boy and pointed to him accusingly, "You, boy! You know who did this or was it you?!"

The young man looked around until he noticed a robber creeping on an oblivious woman with a fussy toddler. He pointed to the robber, "He did it."

The vendor angrily rushed towards the criminal in question, unknowingly saving the mother and child from certain doom. The mysterious young man looked in the direction of where Juno fled and smiled.

🍞 🧺 🍎

In another part of Theed, a little girl with short brunette hair clutched an extravagant turquoise dress close to her as she made her way towards the black market. She double-checked her surroundings to see if anyone was following her and sighed in relief as everyone else seemed preoccupied with preparations for some festival no one bothered to tell her about.

_At least there's something to distract everyone while I'm off selling to the black market._

Or so she thought.

The girl stopped and noticed the three town bullies walking toward her, smirking as they finally caught her with a stolen item. The leader, Elisa, walked in front of the group and frowned at the dress Lina held.

 _Oh, great. Elisa, that stuck-up nerf herder who thinks she's_ so _much better than everybody else just because her father is a First Order admiral._ She thought fearfully as Elisa looked back at her with a sneer, _Of all the people to catch me with a dress I found in the theater, why her?!_

"Stealing from the local seamstress again, Alana?" Elisa asked contemptuously before the smug expression morphed into one of disgust, "Not surprised, you street rats are always so selfish and pathetic."

Alana rolled her eyes at the poor insult, which earned a glare from her archenemy. She straightened up and looked Elisa right in her blue eyes, "This dress belonged to my mother so I'm gonna give to a friend of mine."

"As if a lowly street rat like yourself has friends." Malcolm scoffed as he swiped a loose strand of his pale blond hair out of his face and stared down Lina with his emerald eyes. Malcolm was the pretty boy of the group, but was also self-absorbed and had an irritating habit of flaunting his good looks to other girls his age even if he was interested in them.

Ophelia—another brunette girl in pink and Elisa's dim younger cousin—snickered as she noticed Alana's hands shaking, "Aw, look! The street rat's scared that she's gonna go to jail!"

"What's going on here?" A nearby stormtrooper barked.

Elisa sneered at Alana before looking back at the stormtrooper with a sad expression on her face, "Oh, good sir!" She said in a fake frightened voice, "I'm so glad that you're here! My friends and I were just shopping until this street rat snuck up to me and stole my dress." Elisa dropped to the ground shedding crocodile tears while her goons snickered.

The stormtrooper looked at Alana, who could sense the look of disappointment beneath his helmet and wondered if he had children of his own.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Alana hesitated, "I'm 15, sir."

 _You will tell me that it's not a good idea to steal and leave me alone._ She silently pleaded to him using her strange mind power with a brief wave of her hand and waited for the right moment.

 _I will tell you that it's not a good idea to steal and leave you alone._ He monotonously responded to her.

_There it is!_

"You know it's never a good idea to steal, kid. Now please give the dress back."

Alana tried not to show any signs of happiness as she looked at the stormtrooper with a look of false guilt, "Yes, sir."

The stormtrooper nodded and left the teens where they were, the bullies shocked by what just happened while Lina tried not to show any signs of satisfaction.

"How did...?" Malcolm trailed off.

Ophelia said nothing as she looked at Lina with a look of amazement. Elisa, however, was fuming as she stared at the incompetent trooper.

"You IDIOT," She screeched at him, "GET BACK HERE!"

Unbeknownst to the group, Lina briefly wiggled the fingers of her free hand until she felt a soft tomato in her palm. A mischievous smile started to form on her face as she tossed it at Elisa, who screamed in terror at the sight of her favorite—albeit ridiculously overpriced—teal silk dress soiled by a simple fruit right before Malcolm ran towards a stormtrooper and yelled in Huttese for him to hunt down Alana.

Meanwhile, Alana raced off towards the opposite direction, stealthily dodging anything or anyone that she might accidentally bump into. She slid to a stop at a flower shop and frantically looked around for a quick exit until she noticed a young man with exotic clothing that complimented his brown skin observing the blue snapdragons. Alana quickly folded up the dress—not caring about the possibility of wrinkles—and ran to him, who looked back at her in confusion before realizing the predicament she was in. Alana turned around to see a group of stormtroopers freezing upon seeing the man. She looked back at her savior, who silently shooed them off with his presence.

 _Wow,_ Alana thought as the man returned the glance, _He must be pretty important around here._ She blushed, taken aback by how handsome he was but snapped out of it after remembering why she was even out of the house. "Excuse me, sir. Would you like to buy this dress?"

"Why exactly are you selling the dress?" The man asked.

Alana loosened her tight grip on the dress and looked at him with a shameful look in her brown eyes, "My sister's fighting tooth and nail for the both of us to survive ever since a First Order raid killed our mom and dad a few years ago."

The man smiled sympathetically, "Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to kindly say no." Before Alana could give up and walk home with a stolen dress and no food, the man handed her a basket of fresh food, "I meant to buy this for the Queen's Festival tonight, but you and your sister need it more than I do."

"Oh, my stars!" Alana said, giddily taking the basket, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," The man said before looking up at the sun, "I have to go, my family must be worried sick." He glanced at her, smiling and turned to leave.

"Wait. I never got your name, sir!" She called out to him.

"I'm Anwar, and you?"

"Alana." She answered as a pink shadow dusted her cheeks.

"Alana who?"

She briefly glanced up at the sunset, noticing the ghostly outline of a young man who reminded her of her late father. Lina looked back at Anwar, smiling "Alana Fabron."

"Be more careful next time, Miss Fabron. Have a good evening." He said, continuing to make his way through the crowd until he was out of sight.

"Goodbye, Anwar!" Lina called out to him. _He's so cute._ She thought, walking in the direction of her house with a warm basket of free food on one arm and gently tossing the dress to a donations box.

**_ Juno _ **

**I look out the window** of the penthouse, watching the sun slowly set into the soft orange sky before turning my attention to the quaint loaf of bread and picking at it with a fork, silently praying to the Maker for Lina to return home safely. Honestly, I don't give a damn whether Lina comes home without food and/or money.

Suddenly, a light tap on the door interrupts my thoughts and I find myself leaving the fork in the bread as I rush over to the door and opening it to see a happy Alana. I'm relieved but confused as my brown eyes set on the beautifully woven basket on my younger sister's left shoulder.

"I'm home!" Alana hugs me before taking the basket to the kitchen counter and proceeding to make dinner.

Something's up.

"Wow!" I say, hiding my suspicion behind a veil of amazement, "This could last us the whole week!"

"I know, right? You should've seen the stormtroopers who tried to catch me. I could sense it, they were so scared!" Alana giggles as she opens the basket to reveal fresh fruits and vegetables along with bread. I try to keep myself from snatching a slice of bread as Alana grabs a cooking pot and places it on the stove, but snap out of it when I hear the word _stormtroopers_.

"You ran into _stormtroopers_?! Lana, you could've gotten hurt! What happened?!" I cry out.

Alana rolls her eyes, "I'm fifteen years old, June. Stop treating me like a baby."

"Alana Damaris Fabron," I say, "Tell me the truth. Where did you get this basket?"

Alana sighs and glances at me before switching her attention back to the food, "There was a boy..."

"A boy?!"

"Well, not a boy my age. He looked like he could be in his early twenties, like your age."

"What did he look like?" I ask, concerned.

"Tall, tan, really cute and wore some pretty fancy clothes," Alana says as she carefully chops up a perfectly ripe tomato before swiping the chunks off the chopping block and allowing them to fall into the pot. She pauses to think, her nose scrunching up, "I'm pretty sure he's visiting from the richer districts of Tatooine. He said he's got family here. A lot of tourists show up for the king or queen's birthday these days."

I nod and begin to reach for a wooden spoon until I freeze at the next sentence that comes out of her mouth:

"Ooh and his eyes! When I looked into them, I felt like I was caught in a trance."

My eyes widen upon hearing the sentence. _Oh, my stars... That was him, wasn't it?!_ My cheeks are on fire at the thought of the mystery man who could've snitched on me at the marketplace. He better not have hurt my sister! I'll make him regret it if he did, I'll—

"June, what's wrong? Did you see him too?"

"Yeah, actually I did."

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No!" I shout before calming down and placing a hand on my little sister's shoulder, "No, he didn't. Why don't you go to the living room? I'll handle dinner."

Alana sighs and quietly walks into the living room while I stir the gumbo.

🥖🧀🍠🍅🥕

I sit on the roof of the penthouse, having just finished my dinner while Alana is safely asleep and locked inside. I gaze at the stars and reach out to a cluster with my left hand and pretending to hold it. I close my eyes and inhale the scent of the Naboo wind. I open my eyes and notice a ghost looking at me. His brown locks fall to his shoulder and he's wearing... _Jedi robes_?

"No way..." I whisper, "The Jedi are dead."

The young man smiles and lifts his hand to mine. I reluctantly reach out to him as well, and I'm shocked that _I can actually feel the physical warmth of his hand_. We look into each other's eyes and the only thing he says sends a wave of mystery and excitement through me.

"Juno," He says, his voice like honey, "It's almost time for you to take your first steps."

"What?"

The ghost places a gentle kiss on my forehead before fading away and I'm all alone, wondering what just happened.


End file.
